sickly-sweet aroma
by Monster-Party
Summary: venty fic about a strange encounter with a certain hunter. pardon the incomplete beginning, i didn't want to waste any time in getting to the good stuff.


(assume a fight was happening here sorry i'm lazy i just want to get to the good stuff)

The hunter was expecting to die at that very second, but instead heard the clatter of Gascoigne dropping his axe. She was about to question it when she felt him grab her sides and pull her up.

"you.. you're one of them, one of those.. those beasts. or at least, you're going to be, before too long." he mumbled. "and yet i can't shake this feeling, that something about you.. it's just..." he took a long whiff of the hunter's bloodsoaked jacket.

"intoxicating."

she shuddered as his hot breath hit her neck. something about it felt wrong, but a part of her thirsted for more. He leaned in even closer, and she could tell how "intoxicating" it was for him. his bulge rubbed against her thigh, and he growled into her nape.

"you reek of it," he whispered. "of the blood... of that, vile, sickly-sweet odor..." he struggled to hold himself together. the blood, the noxious, overwhelming scent of blood coursed through his senses, awakening his inner beast. it wanted the blood. it wanted carnage. It wanted all the raw sensations that he was denying it. it was unbearable, having to keep hold of his humanity even as his instincts throbbed, ached, and begged to let loose. he couldn't take it anymore.

he grabbed the hunter by the waist with one hand, and tore her pants off with the other. "what are you-" she was cut off by gascoigne pulling her into a kiss. his tongue snaked into her mouth as he held her against him. he needed her, the look of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. She tried her best to reciprocate by sucking on his tongue, which he seemed to like, as he held her even closer. His member throbbed through his pants, and he ground it against her lips, desperate to get off.

"Mm... Gascoigne…" he pulled away for a second. She couldn't quite read his expression, but his panting and blush were unmistakable, as was his grip on her ass. The hunter smirked, and lightly traced his bulge with her finger.

"Are you ready to, you know…" He didn't need a second to think. Before she could even free his cock he had her pinned to the ground, tearing at her shirt. The cold night air against her breasts made her shudder. With his other hand, the Father undid his trouser clasp, freeing his cock and letting it rub against the hunter's bare pussy. It was longer than she expected, and thicker too, but her excitement hadn't waned a bit. Without any further hesitation, Gascoigne grabbed her hips and entered her. As the head of his cock pushed inside of her, she cried out.

"God, you're fucking huge…" He looked down and seemed to smirk at this remark, pushing himself in another inch and making her squeal. Hearing it nearly drove him wild. It took all of his willpower to not thrust his entire length inside of her. So instead he pulled out, leaving only his fat head inside of her before thrusting in once more, deeper this time. Again she moaned and bucked as his shaft stretched out her walls. He sat still for a moment, letting her adjust to his massive cock before receding again. His cock throbbed with need, and he could already feel himself dripping precum inside of her. He wanted it. He needed it.

He was going to have it.

His next thrust was quick and without warning, as he thrust balls deep into her, the head of his cock pushing against her cervix and her entire body jolting at the feeling.

"FFFUCK…" she cried out, and before she could adjust to it he began thrusting. Her moans were ambrosia to him, and hearing them only made him want more. His hips pumped in a rapid rhythm, with each thrust filling her to the brim with his cock again. Everything went white as she felt him ravage her, and she could hardly take in anything that wasn't her cunt being pounded by the Father, up until he wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her up against him, pushing his cock even deeper inside of her. He used this newfound angle to bury his head in the crook of her neck, sucking on it and lightly grazing his teeth against her soft flesh. It was almost more than she could handle, having him fill her senses and use her so thoroughly.

"Hughhhh, I'm gonna… I-I'm gonna…!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and tried to pull herself closer. He was at a breaking point too, though not the same kind as hers. He was fighting with his own primal need, and losing. Her moans just pushed him further and further, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pulled away from her neck, only for a moment, before sinking his teeth into it, bucking his hips at the same time. It pushed the hunter over the edge, and she began to writhe and spasm in his grasp as he held her in his arms. Her cunt throbbed, squeezing Gascoigne's shaft, while she whined and whimpered, too exhausted to say much more than that.

As she came down from her high, she felt him picking up his pace again. Releasing his grip on her neck, he ran his fingers through her hair and growled. It felt like his voice rumbled through her entire body, making her tense up again. She was exhausted and sensitive, but he seemed to be just as energetic, if not more. His cock still pulsed inside of her, and she could swear it was only getting harder, and… bigger? No, it couldn't be, but it sure felt like it. His hand reached around to grab her ass, digging his nails into her soft buttock, and pushing himself as deeply into her as he could go. His breath was heavy and felt hot as it hit her sore neck. She was amazed that he still had enough in him to keep thrusting, but definitely wasn't complaining. He once again bottomed her out, cock filling her to its limits, but stopped there. She could feel his chest expand as he gasped for air, and was going to ask what was wrong when he cried out, his hoarse scream echoing for what seemed like miles. Something strange was going on, but she barely managed to open her mouth to speak before it became apparent what.

In an instant, Gascoigne had her pinned back down to the ground, still pushing himself as far inside her as he could fit, and had leaned over her, still panting and groaning. At this angle, the hunter could see him begin to change. His hands, still holding her by the ass, dug deeper into her flesh, nails growing sharper and his grip stronger. His cock was definitely growing now, there was no way of denying it as he now lay still with it continuing to stretch her walls further and further past their own limits. But his face… his face was the most obvious part of the transformation. His teeth sharpened, his jaw split open revealing more and more pointed fangs, and his hair grew out, wiry and chaotic, as unrestrained as he was. He began to buck his hips, pushing his all-too-large cock even further inside of the poor hunter, and she felt a thick knob pushing at her opening. She was torn; half of her terrified that he was going to split her in half, the other half begging for his thick knot to push its way inside of her. He snarled, rolling his hips as the fat knot rubbed against her lips, making her whimper with need as he tried to squeeze it inside of her. She wanted to pull up to his face, to tease him the same way Gascoigne had teased her before his change, but his newfound beastly form was too large for her to do so; her head only came to his chest. Still, he didn't seem to even notice these things. The only thing he wanted was his most base desire; to breed, and he showed this with every roar and thrust of his hips.

His knot finally pushed its way inside of the hunter, and she dug her nails into his chest as it settled inside of her. The feeling of it spreading her open was enough to drive her over the edge once again, making her writhe pitifully against him. She couldn't believe she was still alive, her insides were on fire with pain and pleasure, and it felt like his cock was all the way inside her stomach, leaving her no room to shift and accommodate it. Still, his massive, monstrous member throbbed inside of her, and the thrusts continued, now much deeper due to her being tied to him. She couldn't believe that he was still holding out this long, especially with how tight she was squeezing him.

As if he heard her, he tensed up again, then roared one more time as he came. His hot seed shot into her womb, filling her with up with more cum than could fit in her, some of it dripped out onto her thighs and the ground below, but most stayed inside her, plugged by his knot, and made her stomach swell with the sheer volume of cum he shot into her. It was more than she could handle, and everything went blank as her womb was ravaged by his cum. He made a few more thrusts, much slower and arrhythmic, as the last of his seed shot into her sore, used pussy, then simply laid there, too exhausted to go again. His knot gradually softened, and the hunter slowly pulled away, leaving his cum free to drip out onto both of their thighs. She sat there for a minute, soaking in the feeling of being warm and stuffed, before finally standing. She picked her pants up off of the floor, and looked down at her shredded undershirt before clasping her jacket closed. She turned back to look at her suitor.

Gascoigne was asleep, thoroughly exhausted from their little rendezvous. It was almost cute, seeing his massive hulking form sprawled out on the ground, snoring softly like a kitten. Still, she decided, it probably wasn't safe to stick about much longer. God forbid he wake up hungry. Or angry. Or that any other beast heard them and wanted a piece of the action. She chuckled softly to herself over the idea before walking off.


End file.
